


Making Time

by Clarke_kom_eden



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellarke, Breakup, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Post 5x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarke_kom_eden/pseuds/Clarke_kom_eden
Summary: Post 5x06 Bellarke Fic. Features some Bellamy and Echo talking, but it is a Bellarke fic. Clarke still wants to leave with Madi, and Bellamys not happy. Echo returns, and Bellamy makes a choice.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke took Madi by the hand and marched her out of the arena, passing Bellamy, who turned and followed them.  
'Clarke!’ He called after them, but Clarke continued faster and faster out of the bunker. He watched as they entered their tent and followed them in, although he couldn't help feeling as if he were invading their space.  
'Bellamy, I don't have time for this.’ Clarke fumed as she frantically searched through her things for a clean rag to dress Madi's cut.  
'Clarke, I just want to talk. I need to understand what's happening.’  
'What's happening is your sister wants to put Madi in danger.’ Bellamy frowned slightly, trying to understand.  
'Octavias not going to hurt Madi…’  
'What is wrong with you!’ Clarke cut him off, surprising even herself at the anger in her voice. Madi looked between them, upset that she had caused them to fight, and Clarke could see the concern on her face.  
'Madi, I’m going to talk to Bellamy outside. Do not leave this tent, do you understand?’ Madi just nodded. She knew when Clarke was serious. Clarke left her tent and walked immediately into Bellamy's, still fuming. Bellamy followed obediently. 

Clarke paced for a moment, trying to calm herself. She took a breath and began to explain.  
'Bellamy. I know you still want to believe that there is some shred of Octavia still left. But I’m sorry, I'm not willing to risk Madi over it.’  
'Why do you think Madi's not safe?’  
'Bellamy, she sent Niylah to spy on us. She knows that Madi’s a night blood. She's a threat to her leadership. Bloodreina will do whatever it takes to keep her crown.’  
'Clarke, this is Octavia!’  
'No it isn't! Not anymore! Look, I always understood your motivations, to want to protect her. But things have changed. I can't put Madi at risk because you refuse to see that.’ Clarke was stunned at his naivety. Had he not just seen his sister murder her own people?  
'I know she's changed. But I can get through to her. She's already softened to Echo.’  
'She banished her!’  
'No, Echos on a mission. She's a spy, it's what she does.’ Clarke was exasperated.  
'You think that means Octavia's accepted her? She got what she wanted, that's all. Now I have to figure out a way to keep Madi away from her. I have to get her home, away from all of this.’  
'You can't leave, Clarke, it's too dangerous!’ Bellamy implored, 'Just be patient. Echo will get Raven what's she needs to shut down the eye, then we have a fighting chance at getting the valley back. You just have to give them time.’  
'I don't have time. Madi starts her training tomorrow. I won't throw her to the wolves. I’ll take her in the rover.’ Bellamy’s face fell. Clarke hated to cause him pain, but she had no choice. ‘I’m sorry.’ She meant it. She never thought for a second she would have to leave him again, but she had to, for Madi. Clarke turned to leave, but Bellamy grabbed her arm.  
'You can't. I can't let you.’ She looked at his face. Fear and sadness filled his eyes, but she was determined. She pulled her arm away from his grip.  
'It's not up to you.’ Then she softened her tone slightly. 'I just want to take her home.’  
Bellamy rubbed his hand across his face in frustration.  
'God, Clarke! You make it sound like you wish we’d never come back.’ Now it was Clarke's turn to get upset. Everything she’d wanted to say to him that she had kept inside, bubbling beneath the surface, finally erupted.  
'I waited for you! I waited everyday, calling you, talking to you! 6 years I waited! Don't you dare tell me how I feel!’ Tears threatened to fall, but she held them in. Bellamy tried to take in what she had said.  
'If that's true, then how can you walk away?’  
'You have your family now. And I have mine. We’re not the same people, Bellamy. You moved on.’ She hadn't meant to say that. Bellamy had an idea of what she meant, but couldn't be certain.  
'I thought you were dead. I never thought I would see you again. Do you know how hard that was?’  
'Yes. I do. But I never gave up hope.’ It was unfair of her to say, and she knew it. He couldn't possibly have thought she’d survived. The odds were almost impossible. But a small piece of her felt betrayed, and she couldn't make it go away.  
Bellamy wasn't even sure what more to say. All he knew was that he could not watch her leave again.  
'Leaving you behind, it almost broke me. But I refused to let your death be for nothing. I survived because I needed it to mean something. Otherwise, you were just gone, and I couldn't…’ He trailed off. Even though he knew now that she was alive, the painful memories of those first few month's without her still burned deeply.  
Clarke had never felt so much all at once. She was angry, scared, but at the same time, a part of her desperately wanted to be able stay with him.  
'Bellamy. You spent years to trying to protect your sister. You'd have done anything for her. Please understand that I have to put Madi first. She's my child.’ Clarke finally let her tears out. Finally dropped her guard.  
Bellamy did understand. It was the exact reason why he still clung to the hope that some part of Octavia still survived inside Bloodreina.  
'I’ll help you. If Madi’s important to you, then she's important to me. I promise, I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe. To keep both of you safe.’ He offered, sincerely. Clarke took a moment.  
'I want to believe you. But If it comes down to a choice, between Madi and Octavia, I can't trust that.’  
This hit Bellamy hard. No matter what had happened between them, Clarke had always trusted Bellamy, even before he had earned it. She had always thought he could be more than he was, that he could be a good man, and that belief had meant everything to him.  
'You don't trust me?’  
'I can't risk it.’ Now Bellamy was angry.  
'I was willing to kill 283 people for you! Isn't that enough proof? Haven't I earned that!’  
'You’d have done that for any of your people. That's who you are.’ Clarke had to believe this. She couldn't allow herself to believe she was anything more to him, it hurt too much.  
'That’s not true, and I think you know that. What I don't know is why you're pushing me away, but honestly, I don't care. I won't lose you again, no matter how much you try to hurt me.’  
'I'm not trying to hurt you, Bellamy! I don't want to lose you either!’  
'Then it's settled. You're staying.’  
'Bellamy…’ But he cut her off.  
'You're right. I don't know who my sister is anymore, maybe I'm crazy to think she can change, but I have to try. But if I’m wrong, I will keep Madi safe.’  
Clarke knew she wasn't going to get through to him. He was absolutely decided that everything was going to work out, but she knew it wasn't that easy. She took a breath and nodded, but still had every intention of leaving the first chance she got.

As night fell once again, Clarke made her way quietly to the rover. She had left Madi asleep in the tent for now, as she just wanted to scope it out. Octavia was determined that no one should leave, whatever the means, so Clarke expected it to be heavily guarded. She needed to see just how many guards there were, and work out a plan. But when she got to there, she was surprised to see just one person stood beside it. She couldn't make out who it was at first, but as she got closer, she realised it was Bellamy. He raised his eyebrows at her.  
'You think I'm that stupid? It hasn't been so long that I don't know when your pacifying me.’ He moved closer to her. ‘And you gave up way too easily.’ His tone was fairly light considering he had caught her trying to plan her escape with Madi.  
'I was trying to spare you.’  
'Oh right. By leaving to your probable death and not even saying goodbye. Very thoughtful.’  
'Are we really going to do this again?’ Bellamy stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her upper arms.  
'I know you think I have other people to worry about. But you will always be on that list Clarke.’  
A reluctant smile pulled at her lips. He really did seem to want to help. He continued, 'Plus, I owe Madi my life, too. I won't forget that.’ 

Over the next few days, Clarke allowed Madi to train with the other children from the bunker. She hated every second of it, but Madi actually seemed to enjoy it. Gaia kept a close eye on her, and reported back to Clarke about each session, but Clarke still felt uneasy about her involvement.  
Bellamy had offered Clarke his support at every step, despite dealing with his own worries about Echo, but he was smart enough not to share these concerns with Clarke anymore. Clarke was very kind about it of course, and tried to offer him reassurance, but he could tell that it seemed hard for her. He worried that she still didn't feel like part of their group, and maybe it was something more than that, but he couldn't allow his mind to drift to those thoughts.  
Bellamy enjoyed learning about how she was a mom. Clearly, fiercely protective, but also, it gave him a window to a softness in her he had not seen before. He had always admired her strength, but her sweetness was endearing.  
Clarke watched Bellamy take a delighted Madi under his wing. Yes, he had changed. He was calmer, more methodical, but beneath that, he was still Bellamy, and she had missed him so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Clearly Wonkru were not as unified as Octavia had thought. The opportunity to live in the valley was still too large a temptation for some, as more of her people defected. Diyoza sent her ship back again, and another small group left to join the prisoners. Octavia still maintained that traitors would be shot, but some of the traitors had weapons of their own, and fighting was breaking out all over.

Echo had managed to return from her mission, having given Raven the drive and escaping from the ship when it returned for a third time to collect yet more defectors. It was all up to Raven now.  
Days later, as Echo, Bellamy and Clarke strategized over their next move, shots rang out across Polis once more. Gunfire sprayed across the building they inhabited, and in a split second move, Bellamy dove across Clarke, shielding her with his body.   
After some time, the gunfire died down and Bellamy helped Clarke to her feet. It was only then that he realised what he had done. The choice he had made in that moment. He had chosen Clarke. The tension was palpable, as Clarke made her excuses to go and find Madi and left. Bellamy spoke first.  
'I’m sorry, it was instinct, I…’  
'I know it was. But that’s the problem, Bellamy. That will always be your instinct. To run to her.’  
'No, it's not. I want to keep you all safe.’ Echo softened at this. It was true, all he ever wanted was to keep everyone safe, but she knew, when it came down to it, where his heart lay. She stepped towards him and placed her hand on his cheek.  
'I know. And I know that you are kind and loyal. You made promises to me that you don't want to break. But that's not the right reason to stay together.’ She removed her hand and took a step back. ‘Bellamy, she's alive. If you had known that, then there never would have been an us.’ Bellamy looked for a second as if he was going to disagree, but stopped himself.

He and Echo had made sense on the ring, in their little bubble. Here on the ground, faced with reality, it was much more complicated. He knew before they came down that he would be facing his sister's disapproval, he had been prepared for that, and was ready to fight for their relationship. But Clarke, being here, alive, how could he have possibly anticipated that? They had been apart for six years, they were still learning about who they were now, and they had new priorities, but he couldn't shake her. Neither did he want to, everything new he discovered of her just made him fall deeper. She was part of him, in his veins, under his skin. When he was near her, she consumed him. He needed to figure out what that meant.

Echo knew from his silence that it was over.   
'You know I’m right.’ It broke her heart to say it. She loved Bellamy, but they both deserved more.   
Bellamy couldn't argue with her, but he still cared for her deeply, he didn't want it to end like this.  
'I’m sorry, Echo, I just...I can't lose her again. You know how much I care about you. What we’ve had, it's meant so much to me.’ He was completely sincere, and Echo managed a small smile.  
'But I’m not her.’ Bellamy just stared at her.   
A part of Echo wanted Bellamy to tell her she was wrong, that he chose her, but she knew that while his relationship with Clarke was so unresolved, there was no hope for them. She couldn't help but feel slightly bitter.  
'Its ok, Bellamy. We were there for each other when we needed it, but maybe, it was just, convenience.’ He frowned in response.  
'No. Don't belittle what we had. It was more than that and you know it.’   
'You're right, I’m sorry.’  
'We will always be family, Echo. That will never change.’ She knew he meant it, knew he’d always look out for her, but right now, it didn't help her broken heart.  
'I’m going to find the others, make sure they're ok.’ She took a deep breath, then turned and walked away from him.

As Echo left, Bellamy felt lost. He and Echo had begun their relationship dealing with a lot of issues from the past, but they had been given the time to work through it, to learn about each other. With Clarke, there had never been time to talk, just the two of them. So many moments with her had been so loaded with unspoken feelings. What had they been to each other? Co-leader’s, friends and something he could never explain. And what were they now? Yes, they had separate priorities, but still, he felt the undeniable pull to her.   
So no more, he decided. No more unspoken feelings, no more putting it off for another time. He had to tell her everything, he was done waiting. 6 years of thinking someone is dead will do that to you. He had to find Clarke.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't manage to track her down until much later, as Madi was heading out for her training. As Clarke hugged Madi and told her to stay safe, Bellamy noticed her trembling. He took her hand and gently walked her inside her tent.  
'Are you alright?’ He asked as he helped her sit. She shook her head.  
‘What am I doing? Sending her off everyday like this? I hear them talking. The grounders. I'm sure they've figured it out. It's probably Gaia, trying to cause an uprising, she still believes in the commanders.’ Clarke rambled, panicked.  
Bellamy couldn't stand seeing her like this. He sat with her, wrapped his arms around her and held her. She tucked her head against his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.  
'It's going to be ok.’ He said, as he rested his chin on her head.  
'You can't know that.’ Bellamy had never seen Clarke so vulnerable before, and it killed him.  
'Just a little longer. Once Ravens got the eye down, Monty will know, and the army can march to the valley. Octavia won't have time to think about Madi.’   
Clarke took a few deep breaths and sat up to look at him, but Bellamy kept his arm around her.  
‘I just, I hate feeling like this. I can't do anything to help.’  
'You're doing everything you can for Madi.’  
'But it's not enough. It's like I'm back on the ark, watching my father get floated and there's nothing I can do to stop it.’ He understood exactly what she meant.  
'I know what that feels like. But you are not alone.’ The reassurance was sweet, although not particularly helpful, but Clarke smiled at Bellamy's optimism. As she looked at him, he stared deeply into her eyes. He moved his hand to gently stroke the hair from her face and Clarke's breathing quickened. There was a moment of silence between them, before Clarke finally uttered.  
'Echo.’  
'We’re not…not anymore.’ He swallowed. Clarke blinked at the information, but still...  
'It's not the right time.’ She looked away from him, but he still did not let go of her.  
'Aren't you tired of that? It was never the right time Clarke, but it was the end of the world. We should have made time.’ She allowed herself to look at him again. So sincere, so loving. His hand continued to caress her face and his other rested on the small of her back. 'Clarke, there were so many things I regretted not saying to you. I can't keep making the same mistakes.’ Clarke wanted to give in. Wanted to just let it happen, but she had waited for this moment for so long, the intensity of it scared her.  
'I…’ She tried, her voice cracking.  
He gently pulled her closer to him, and rested his forehead against hers. Tears streamed down her face as she let go. She slowly moved her hands to his chest, feeling them tremble once again, but for a completely different reason. His lips grazed her cheek as he softly whispered, 'I love you, Clarke.’ She responded instantly,  
'I love you.’ He pressed his lips to hers and her whole body caught fire. The sensation of his touch vibrated through her, as she kissed him back. It was slow and searching. Clarke clung tightly to his shirt, scared to let go for fear he would fade away. His fingers traced her spine and her skin tingled as they disappeared into one another.

After what felt like hours, they finally resurfaced, still entangled in one another, but needing to come up for air. They hadn't given in entirely to their urges, holding off on sex for now. It was still too soon for Clarke. She hadn’t been touched in that way by anyone for 6 years, and the sensation was a lot to take, and also, this was Bellamy. She wanted to take things slowly, to lose herself in him, but with her mind so full of worry for Madi, it was difficult to switch off entirely.   
Bellamy completely understood. He was just happy to be with her, to finally know what is was to kiss her, to enjoy the softness of her skin and the warmth of her touch. He never wanted anything else, he was truly home.


End file.
